


Promise This

by danfaz94



Series: Spander Drabble [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Vampires, Xander Harris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: Xander Harris is worried that he could lose his boyfriend Spike forever if their relationship continues to be a secret. Will the vampire forgive him if he promises to come out of the closet to his friends and family? *Harmless drabble.*





	Promise This

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate canon in which Xander is gay and in a relationship with Spike. There is no set time frame in which this particular story takes place, though probably in what would be Season 4 of the show.

When he walked into the vampire’s crypt that night, Xander Harris wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to find. However, he wasn’t shocked when he entered the room to find Spike sat on his armchair drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

‘Guess we’re not so different after all,’ Xander mused.

Spike turned to face him. He grimaced, then looked away. He didn’t even have to utter a single word to make his contempt known. It was all in his glaring eyes.

‘When in doubt, I always have a drink,’ Xander continued. ‘I know the feeling.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Spike questioned, taking a generous swig of whiskey.

‘Thought it best we talk,’ Xander said. ‘You know, if you want to.’

‘I think you’ve made yourself pretty clear by this point.’

‘Look, I know what you might be thinking, but –’

‘Did you come here to fuck?’ Spike got to his feet and let the glass fall to the floor. It shattered, but neither man paid attention. ‘Is that it? You wanna go shag right now? I mean, that’s all I’m good for, right? We can do whatever we want in here, but out there? Forget about it.’

‘Spike...’

‘Get lost, Xander.’ He reached over and finished off a bottle. ‘Go meet up with your little pals and fight crime. Maybe get matching jerseys while you’re at it.’

‘I don’t want to.’

‘Then what do you want?’

‘You.’

Spike scoffed. ‘Sure, for tonight. Then come morning –’

‘I love you.’ The words came out before he could stop them. The room went still as they both let it sink in. ‘There, I said it. I love you, Spike.’

‘You’re drunk.’

‘I’m actually not. And even if I was, it wouldn’t change anything. I love you.’

‘Right here, right now? Sure. Go tell Buffy and Red that. And how about your mum and dad while you’re at it?’ There was a pause. ‘See, you haven’t a pair big enough.’

Spike returned to his seat. Xander wasn’t about to accept defeat and walked over so that the vampire couldn’t ignore him.

‘I’ll do whatever you want,’ Xander said. ‘I know that I’ve been selfish, making you keep this all one big secret. I’m sorry.’ He noticed that Spike was avoiding eye contact. ‘Please look at me. Spike, please.’ Spike sighed and stared at him. ‘Prove it.’

‘Alright, come on then,’ Xander said, making his way back to the door. ‘The guys should be at the Bronze right about now. Walk in with me. We can just outright tell them, or we can go in holding hands – fuck, we can start making out in front of them for all I care. Let’s just go.’

Spike stood back up. ‘Are you serious?’

‘ **Yes**. My god, I’ll run around Sunnydale with a megaphone making sure that everybody knows I love you if it means you’ll be happy. So what do you say?’

There was a few moments when nothing was said, then Spike made his way to Xander. He stood for a several seconds before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.’

‘Thank you.’

Xander smiled. ‘So, let’s go to the Bronze.’

Spike shook his. ‘No. I’ve got a better idea. How about we grab what’s left of this booze and take it into the bedroom.’

‘But... but I... I thought you –’

Spike silenced him with a strategic kiss on the lips. ‘Xander... all in good time. We can tell everybody tomorrow.’ He took hold of his boyfriend’s hand. ‘Now, let’s go to bed. You deserve a reward.’


End file.
